


Amnesia is a Pretty Good Wingman

by mikhuri



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amnesia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 19:12:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3861448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikhuri/pseuds/mikhuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean got hit on the head during a hunt and is now in hospital with amnesia. Cas and Sam visit him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amnesia is a Pretty Good Wingman

**Author's Note:**

> Dean forgets about his patriarchal values and need to be masculine, choosing instead to pine over Cas. I know, I'm being cliché.  
> This fic had no beta.

“Mr Winchester, you have some visitors. You may not remember them but don’t over exert yourself and try to force your memories, they will come back when they’re ready.”

The nurse let in two extremely different looking men. One was a giant, as in he would probably be selected to play pro basketball on looks alone. If he were a basketballer though, the man should probably cut his hair because at the moment the brown mop on top of his head is about shoulder length.

The other man would be about 5’11”, just smaller than Dean himself, but he looked like a dwarf in comparison to his companion. He wore a tan trench coat that would probably make him look taller if he didn’t hang out with freakishly tall people. To Dean it was kinda weird but it did bare a certain charm, he could almost taste the times when he had seen that coat before, and combined with the man’s dark, tussled hair, and stunningly blue eyes, the man was just-

“Gorgeous.”

Dean cursed non-verbally, if only he could keep his thoughts in his head; he may be a little more drugged up than he previously suspected. He just hoped that this dude wasn’t his brother or cousin or something.

“Pardon?” The giant asked, which was a good thing because that meant that Dean hadn’t been too loud in his admiration for the hot trench coat guy who is hopefully not his brother.

“Never mind.”

“Okay then, um…” The giant didn’t know what to say.

Dean decided to take pity on the guy, it must be awkward having someone you know well not even recognise you. Filling the giant in on Dean’s condition was the least he could do.

 “I remember my name, I know where I am and why I’m in here but I still can’t connect faces and names, and recall events or any of that shit. Sorry man.”

“No, no Dean, it’s fine. Your head got hit pretty bad, it’s good to see you though.”

Well, the giant is certainly talented, he managed to summarise everything Dean has already figured out into a nice little sentence. Granted, Dean just did the most impersonal introduction ever but he was the one is the hospital bed; why was he expected to do all the work?

“And, you are?” Dean knows that it’s rude but if the guy knew that his current name in Dean’s head was ‘the giant’ then he would probably want to fix that as much as Dean does.

“Oh, uh, I’m Sam, your brother.”

Dean mentally fisted the air; there was no way were those two guys related. Trench coat dude wasn’t his brother, that’s always a good start to any sort of relationship.

“And that’s Cas,” Sam said, gesturing to the trench coat dude.

“Hello Dean,” said a gravelly voice that would probably be illegal in some states.

“Hey Cas, nice to see you, I guess.”

Dean didn’t guess, he knew. All he could do was pray that this was his boyfriend. He didn’t know if he was a religious man before but he certainly will become one if he actually managed to get a guy as good as this.

Cas’ face changed from the relieved calm he had when he entered the room to a slightly shocked one. Dean was confused, weren’t greetings customary in human society? Did he do something wrong? Does he not get along with Cas and therefore greetings are unusual things between the two? Did he screw up a future relationship before it began by just saying hello?

Cas spoke again, slowly, as if he were choosing his words very carefully, “your prayers are louder than normal, Dean.”

What. The. Ever. Loving. Fuck.

“W-what?” Dean stuttered, and damn voicing his thoughts today hasn’t been going well for him.

What was going on? Why is this dude talking about prayers? Is he even supposed to be here? The mental ward is on the other side of the hospital so how the hell did he manage to get into Dean’s room? Did his brother hate him so much that he would take advantage of Dean’s vulnerability and let some random, insane, extremely hot dude to Dean’s hospital bed? They must have a really fucked up relationship if that’s so. At least it explained the trench coat; no normal human would walk around inside wearing a something like that.

While Dean was having an internal panic, Sam and Cas seemed to be having a silent conversation that screamed ‘What should we tell him?’

Oh no, maybe Sam and Cas were dating. You have to be really close to have silent conversations. Dean knew he couldn’t be lucky enough to have a chance with Cas. He was in a goddamn hospital bed after being hit in the head; that pretty much proved how bad Dean’s luck was when it came to basically everything in life. Why should Cas be the exception?

Sam looked away from Cas and directly into Dean’s eyes, “Dean, I know this may be hard to believe but-”

Dean didn’t want him to say it, if he wasn’t tied to the bed, with wires and cords swarming his body, he would tackle his brother to the ground just to avoid it, despite his severe disadvantage.

“Cas is an angel, he can kinda hear prayers,” Sam finished.

Silence.

That was not what Dean was expecting.

Dean eventually responded, “Bull,” then promptly prayed for some pecan pie because if it was true he may as well get something out of it.

Cas blinked out and back into the room, “There was no time to acquire this by legally acceptable means in any country, but whatever will make you happy Dean,” he said while offering a perfect, triangular slice of pie served up on a plate with a fork next to it and everything.

Dean had never been more attracted to someone in his life. Yes, he has amnesia but Dean was sure that he would be sporting a wedding band if that wasn’t true. He wasn’t sure where to stare, at the heavenly pie or the deliciously hot angel that brought him pie.

Dean decided both. He tried to eat the pie while still staring into the endless blue of Cas’ eyes. He failed unfortunately, not because he was looking at Cas, but because his brother, the one that probably hates him for hitting on his boyfriend, cleared his throat loudly.

Sam then had the nerve to completely end Dean and Cas’ staring competition with a sarcastic comment.

“And the angel of the lord gave the pie addict pie. It must be true love.”

Dean had the strongest urge to say ‘bitch it might be,” but he had more important things to think about like the the fact that Cas’ name was actually Castiel. Obviously Sam, the jealous lover that he is, didn’t even want Dean to know his boyfriend’s complete name. That was unfair. It was cheating, taking advantage of Dean’s memory like that. That was so not cool. Why is his brother even here, why not his mother or something, he had to have some family member that didn’t hate him as much as his brother does? His entire family must be fucked up. Or maybe he and Sam just pretend to be friends around family to keep Christmas Day and Thanksgiving a relatively nice event. All Dean knew is that that sure as hell isn’t going to continue after this. To be honest he wasn't even sure if he wanted to get better if his life was going to be anything like he was predicting.

And now that Dean remembers it, Cas heard him thinking, or more accurately. Mortification doesn’t even being to cover what Dean was feeling. Castiel heard his boyfriend’s brother confess his love for him, though maybe, because Cas is an angel and all, he might actually take Dean as a boyfriend just to make sure he converts to Christianity. Dean did promise to do that after all. He guiltily hoped that angels had some sort of code to with this sort of thing so Castiel was morally obliged to dump Sam for Dean.

Dean felt as though he should somehow apologise, not to his dick of a brother of course, but Castiel probably is feeling pretty awkward, and maybe, just maybe, because Christianity is all about forgiveness and shit, it would give Castiel a better impression of Dean.

But he needed to impress the angel, say something a creature older than time would consider worthy. Dean needed to be eloquent, maybe even a bit profound, he needed to say something like:

“Sorry about asking you out with my mind when you already had a boyfriend.”

Perfect, that was exactly what he wanted. Dean prided himself on being smooth but today was just not his day.

Sam choked on his own spit, then began laughing.

Castiel, the godsend that he is, decided to enlighten Dean as to why his dick of a brother is laughing, “Dean, I am currently engaged in neither a romantic nor a sexual relationship of any nature but, however, I would be willing to try one with you if you still amenable to the idea once you have recovered.”

It’s Dean’s turn to choke and splutter, and as he does, his not so much of a dick of a brother senses his queue to leave, and walks out, trying to muffle his laughter because apparently Dean and Cas getting together is a fucking joke to him and Dean does not appreciate that.

"Yeah Cas, I'd like that," he replied. And it was true, he would like that a lot.

Dean knows that the nurse said not to force his memories but he’ll be damned if he has to stay in this bed for much longer. He has something to look forward to on the other side of recovery and he will not stop trying until he has it.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments and if this fic is worthy, kudos.


End file.
